Svatoslav "Poppy" Popowniak
Svatoslav "Poppy" Popowniak Created by Jimbo (Jim Robinson) 2009 Draft - posted on June 21, 2005 I can not believe he slid this far.... With absolute joy the Boston Bruins are proud to select Svatoslav Popowniak. If there was ever a player that showcased the talent of the 2009 draft its Svatoslav Popowniak. His skill rises above and beyond those around him, the Bruins scouting team have advised me to ignore stats, they are no tru reflection of a players hockey sense. So we welcome Svatoslav Popowniak onto our team and can not wait for the day he joins Joe Wregget and Lance Chambers on our high scoring sniper line. Sorry we are unsure of his CSB but it just has to be top 10. And in other news - GHL officials announce mandatory drug tests for Managers :tounge: The Journey - posted on June 22, 2005 Bratislava, Slovakia In the small 2 bedroom unit a group of heavily clothed people huddle together in front of a black and white TV. Vodka is being passed around and there is laughter and a general feeling of good warmth in the room. Except one man. He sits directly in front of the Television, trying to make out whats being said as his English is not fantastic. Occasionally one of the others prods him or speaks a few words of encouragement, offers him a shot of Vodka. He smiles, but underneath is a nervousness which can not be hidden. They are watching the annual Global Hockey League Draft. In particular the 2009 draft. A tall elegant and proud man (some might even say handsome) appears on the Television and approaches the podium. He leans over slightly and speaks in a clear strong voice into the microphone. "With the 145th pick of the 2009 draft the Boston Bruins select from EHC Kloten, Slovakian forward Svatoslav Popowniak" The room goes dead quiet. The man in fron of the Television does not move for a few seconds, and then he bends forward and begins to sob. His friends and family gather around him, hug him, cry with him and rejoice for him. For this man, Svatoslav Popowniak's journey is over. The Journey begins 5 years ago back in 2004 when a young Slovakian forward playing in the QMJHL for the Drummondville Voltiguers entered the 2004 GHL Draft. Even though he had scored 93 points, including 59 goals, for Drummondville his name was not called once by any of the 30 teams. Dejected but not giving up he worked even harder on his game and returned to Drummondville where he had as good a season scoring 51 goals and 83 points. In many scouts eyes he was to small. Being only 5'8 and weighing in at 146 pounds he is by no means a prtotype GHL power forward, yet his production was seen as good enough to slip into the late rounds. Pre draft interviews in 2005 went well and Svatoslav was sure he would go to Nashville in the 5th round. Yet things went horribly wrong in the minutes leading up to his selection. A phone call from Predators GM Sean Emack was answered by Svatoslav's mum Helga who proceeded to tell the GM 'Da all ist good my big man' over and over while Svatoslav was in the toilet. Needless to say the Preds GM passed over Svatoslav with his pick. On the brink of mental collapse Svatoslav returned to Drummondville in 2005-2006 and at the prompting of his coach stayed and had a career year. The small Slovak was especially deadly with his shot putting up an amazing 69 goals and adding 34 assists to put up a staggering 103 points, all career highs. Coming 4th in the QMJHL MVP voting many though his days of being overshadowed were over. Yet another catastrophy was waiting. To avoid last years misunderstanding he flew to New York for the draft and was met there by Ottawa GM Pat. Being the only team to show interest Svatoslav new it was critical he had a good interview with Pat. However when asked how he would like to play in Ottawa his english let him down. He responded to GM Pat 'I wouldz be honoured to fiddle wit you and your boyz!' Pat was shocked! and asked for clarification. 'Yez I wouldz fiddle wit you very well zir, whatever it takez!' Pat left his home number and left the room. Only later was Svatoslav corrected that 'fiddle' and 'play' were in fact slightly different in application in those particular sentences. So the 2006 draft passed with Ottawa skipping over the talented Slovak (even though rumour is GM Pat wouldnt stop calling for 3 days afterwards). Svatoslav returned to Slovakia and decided to change his career by moving out of the QMJHL and into the Swiss leagues where he signed a deal with EHC Kloten. Playing in Switzerland was tougher than he thought and the feisty Slovak was limited to 58 points in 57 games. Deciding to avoid the pain he skipped entering the 2007 draft and focussed on his home life marrying his childhood sweetheart Olga and settling down in Switzerland. 2007-2008 Svatoslav scored 47 points in 55 games and decided to once again enter the draft. Rumour out was that San Jose GM Brett had seen the 22 year old in action in the Swiss leagues and was interested in a meeting. Svatoslav went all out even getting Olga to cook a traditional Slovak meal 'Velpo' for Brett. GM Brett happily ate the odd food and had what he called an entertaining meeting. Yet Brett was very ill for the days following the meeting and decided at the last minute to skip the 5th round and rush off to hospital. Another year another disspointment. So after scoring a mediocre 50 points in 55 games this season Svatoslav decided to return home to Slovakia and watch the draft from his parents house. The CSB had him ranked 356th and had him as no hope in hell of landing a contract. Then GM Robinson called his name. The Journey was over, his 5 year oddessy of let downs and lows was over. The 5'8, now 23 year old was drafted into the Boston Bruins. "Da da! I am zo happy!, I couldz juz hugz GM Jim and kan not wait to fiddle wit hiz boyz!" Um we think he means play. The Journey is finished and a new one begins. Popowniak makes AHL affiliate - posted on July 28, 2005 Svatoslav Popowniak (or Poppy) has continued his dream run by landing a pro contract to play on the Bruins affiliate team in the AHL the Providence Bruins. The pint sized winger continues his amazing rise to mediocrity after amassing an amazing 1 assist in the preseason. It was enough to convince Providences coach Don Saatzer to include him in the starting line up. "He will get a skate on our line 4, give the kid a chance to show what he can do. He has battled a lot of adversity so he should be a character player for us." However contrary to this a rumour has it Svatoslav has already blown his entire 60,000 signing bonus on women and drink. "Wetsern women are zo nice ja ja they really know how to treatz a man!' We look forward to Svatoslav's AHL debut with much (ok little) excitement. BOS <-> NYR (by Dave Leibowitz) - posted on January 11, 2006 To NY Rangers: Svatoslav "Poppy" Popowniak To Boston: Stumpy "Virus-Free" McAfee Not that it matters, but could someone with access to the players.ehm file please let me know the CON for each player? BOS <-> NYR - posted on January 11, 2006 The cons are even funnier than the pots To NYR Popowniak (14) :lol: pot 3! To BOS McAffee (38) pot 4! Its a sad day in Boston when we have to let go of an icon....but Poppy has imerssed himself into a world of sex, alcohol and drugs and the management have been unable to snap him out of it. Ever since landing the big AHL contract last year he has been a mess, he responded to full time line 4 duty with 1-1-2 in 61 games and never captured the hearts of Beantown fans as he could of. The only way we could deal him was to get back another icon such as Stumpy 'Virus' McAffee who should raise AHL attendance figures by his name recognition at least! The Rise and Fall of Poppy (by Brett "Neddy" Sclanders) - posted on March 12, 2009 His story is one of joy but laced with despair. Svatoslav "Poppy" Popowniak had tasted the highs but is now wallowing in the lows. Growing up as a one of 13 children Ceske Krumlov in the former socialist republic of Czechoslovakia, Poppy had dreams of becoming a hockey star, like his idol Zarley Zalapski. "I very much dream of life like Zalapski. He could player ja and he shooted puck very nice on goal. I follow his way and try to be same as him jaaa." It would be no easy road though. Living an impoverished life, Poppy had to build his first set of skates at age 9. He did this by tying two butter knifes to the bottom of some hole-ridden Czech boots. His first foray onto the ice though would be his first hurdle... "I break both ankles jaaa. I discover butter knife not good for ice, not sharp!" Unlike the medical treatment we are blessed with here, for Poppy it involved making his own home made plaster with newspaper water and flour. After having both ankles set his took of his cast only to discover the bones had fused crooked, he would be bow legged for the rest of his life....his dream in jeopardy.... "When I take of cast, I see ankle not point right way, but still feel strong but I have pain so I drink Czech spirits given to me by homeless man and I feel better jaaa." What was a quick solution to the pain would unknowingly become his downfall.....the bottle. His hockey talent was undeniable though. Former Czech Republic Scout, Jaroslav Nederost remembers Poppy's talent distinctly. "I see this young man on the ice, his vision amazing, his skating not so good, but his hockey brain very good, similar to Wayne Grotsky (in reference to the Great One)." Poppy's talent not only got him noticed in his homeland Czech Republic but some GHL scouts from far and wide had cast an eye over this improbable talent. In one of the most improbable of selections and one of the greatest shocks in GHL Draft history the Boston Bruins selected Svatoslav Popowniak with their 5th round selection in 2008 Draft. Boston GM at the time, Jim Robinson was over the moon and was astounded he was still available. "To have Poppy sitting there in the 5th round was astonishing. His story of hardship growing up in the Czech Republic is an inspiring one. I just can't wait to get him over here and hopefully get him a run at Providence." Robinson kept his word, signing Popowniak to a minor league deal and igniting the dream that burnt inside Poppy since before he could walk. "To draft my life and name good jaa and me emotional for Boston to pick. I know Rangers and Sharkies scout talk to me before draft and they like my hockey play jaaa, but I do not believe I go to first training camp and see Fair Lee play defence and Lance Chamber, they good men real nice jaa." What was a dream to Poppy, unknowingly to him had dangerous edge. With his minor league deal came a signing bonus of $60,000. More money that what Poppy's family had earned in their lifetime. But rather than being a blessing it triggered the start of a downward spiral for Popowniak. The first night the cheque cleared Poppy, hit the local bars in Providence, for 3 straight days, drinking himself into an oblivion whilst partying with $2000 a night call girls. "I do not remember much of that time jaa, I know I have great time and ladies of west are beautiful but I realise I had great chance to save money but the bottle tempting too strong. I drink all my sign bonus away." After showing promise by picking up an assist in his first preseason with the Bruins, his play in Providence tailspinned shortly after and it wasn't long before Poppy started to feel the pressure. The only outlet he knew was the bottle. Rather than being the saviour to his problems, it was the Grim Reaper that would put his professional career in jeopardy and firmly on Robinson's trade block. "Jaa when I hear that Boston want trade me I scared. I worry career of dream over jaa, but I still drink and have sexy time with lady." After hearing of Poppy's woes in Beantown, Rangers GM Dave Liebowitz jumped at the opportunity to give Poppy the fresh start he was craving. "I just knew Poppy had that talent. You know like Kuban, Masley, Henriksen type of talent. Boston wasn't a good spot for him so I called Jimbo up and swung a deal which suited both teams." Broadway favourite Stumpy "Virus Free" McAfee was dealt in a direct swap for Poppy and he was packing his bags for Broadway. In hindsight though, it was the death knell for his career. The city that never sleeps was a cocktail for a disaster and Poppy was merely an olive. Shortly after being acquired by the Rangers, Poppy found it tough to fit in with the Rangers, a team of metrosexuals, who spent more time in front of the mirror than on the ice. The hard-nosed Czech was out of place and out of money and soon.....out of a job... The Rangers cut ties with Poppy, and by this time, Poppy had cut ties with reality. "I do not remember anything for 3 months after Ranger cut me, I drink jaaa, too much spirit and beers, my life ruin jaaa." Poppy sold his few possessions and returned home to the Czech Republic, he was never to lace up a skate again. Today, Poppy looks back fondly on the emotions he felt on that special draft day in 2008 and dreams he held.... "Jaaa was great time, great emotion, good sign bonus too, nice western ladies very good sexy time...."